swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
SSO6 - Walka zakończona. Boss atakuje!
Poprzednio w SSO Adrian i Vegeta rozpoczęli długo wyczekiwaną walkę pomiędzy sobą, póki co siły pomiędzy nimi są wyrównane, a o zwycięstwie zadecyduje tylko i wyłącznie śmierć. Tymczasem Boss zdołał uzyskać pełnie mocy zebranej z ran Adriana. Czy Kirito z nową mocą okaże się wystarczającym oponentem dla tego potwora? Jaką rolę odegra Kaioshin? Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania :) Part1...Miasto - Godzina 3:00 - Chyba nikogo nie ma - pomyślał Zephyr, wychodzący zza budynku - To nawet lepiej niż dobrze - stwierdził przysiadając na ławce z zamiarem wyciągnięcia kanapki z ekwipunku. - Kiszki aż dokkana grają - powiedział i od razu zabrał się za "krwawą" konsumpcje. W tym samym czasie, gdzieś w centrum miasta... - Uważaj jak idziesz! - powiedział wkurzony przechodzień. - Co mówisz? Bo chyba sie przesłyszałem - powiedział nieznajomy, a zaraz po tym zza jego pleców pojawiła się szóstka wojowników, którzy zadali przechodniowi, dość krwawy wyrok... - To prostsze niż wyżynanie krów! - stwierdził jeden z wojowników. - Stwierdzasz to na podstawie tego, że krowa kopnęła cię w klejnoty, a ten złamas nie? - zapytał średniego wzrostu wojownik - Powiedzmy... - odpowiedział ten pierwszy z spuszczoną głową - Tak, ale nie zapominaj jaki jest nasz cel - odpowiedział mu prawdopodobny lider. - Wyeliminować każdego i wyjść z tej gry, jako zwyciężcy! - odpowiedziała cała reszta. - Czyli że, zabijamy bez zastanowienia? - zapytał najmniejszy z nich. - Tak, ale z jednym wyjątkiem... Vegete zostawiacie mnie - odpowiedział lider. - Zapłaci mi za tą plamę na moim honorze! - dodał i tak o to rozmowa ucichła. A tymczasem u Zephyra... - Lol, jak bardzo trzeba być Drackiem(tutejszym grzybem), żeby o tej godzinie tak drżeć mordę - pomyślał wchodząc do domu. - Nie ma sensu sie co nad tym wkurzać... - stwierdził siadając na łóżko - Pomyśleć,że nie ma tu z kim spać - dodał z załamanym wręcz głosem. - A to jest jeszcze bardziej załamujące! - stwierdził wybiegając z domu. - Wyczuwam Drackową dietę, skoro sie noobowi zachciało zabijania... - Gdzie to... - myślał zbliżając się do skrzyżowania dróg. - W lewo - powiedział i tak zrobił... Droga przez dłuższy wydawała sie nie mieć końca, ale wkońcu po 10 minutowym biegu pojawiła się średniej postury postać. - A ty coś za jeden? Czego chcesz? - zapytał "średniak" wycierający miecz chustką od krwi. - Wiesz... Człowiek próbuje spać, a tu wiecznie hałasy - odpowiedział Zephyr w stanie najwyższej gotowości - No, to współczuję... Jestem Zack - powiedział "średni" - Spoko, dzięki - odrzekł Zephyr - Nie ma problema. - A teraz tak z innej beczki... Ty stoisz za tymi morderstwami z przed chwili? - zapytał Zephyr - Kto wie... Chyba nie bez powodu oczyszczałem miecz z krwi, jak myślisz? - Myślę, że ktoś musi Ci dać lekcje... - odpowiedział i wyciągnął miecz od razu przyjmując typową pozycję bojową. Tymczasem u Kirito nie dzieje się najlepiej... Boss powstanie lada moment... thumb|left|400px - Nie możemy już nic zrobić! Uciekajmy, panie Kirito! - powiedział Kaioshin z miną jak gdyby miał mieć pełno w majtochach. - Musimy uciekać, panie Kirito! - Ale co nam da ucieczka? - zapytał Kirito. - Nie możemy sobie tak po prostu uciec! Jeśli to zrobimy, nic go nie powstrzyma! - Słuchaj! - powiedział Kaioshin. - Nie możemy nic zrobić, by temu zapobiec! Nie ważne jaką moc zdobyłeś i jak bardzo stałeś się silny! - Jeśli zostaniemy - Zginiemy!. - Ale Kaioshinie... - Prosze sie pośpieszyć, panie Kirito! uciekajmy! - Kaioshinie! - Szybciej! - Jeśli nic nie możemy na to poradzić, to przynajmniej... - pomyślał Kirito i jeszcze bardziej zwiększył energie. thumb|left|400px - Co ty robisz...? - powiedział Kaioshin, a Kirito ciągle rósł w siłę. thumb|400px - Co on planuje? - zapytał Sub-Zero. - Dobre pytanie. - odpowiedział "Mr. Sługus" (niechce mi sie go nazywać xD) - Chociaż tyle mogę zrobić! - powiedział Kirito ładując falę uderzeniową, no i wystrrzelił. thumb|left|400px Sub-Zero i Sługusowi w ostatnim momencie udało się uciec, a atak zetknął się z wielką kulą, lecz nie wywołało to żadnego większego skutku... - Musi zadziałać! - pomyślał Kirito i ponownie wystrzelił falę z rąk. - Panie Kirito... - powiedział Kaioshin. A fala wciąż nacierała na kulę z Bossem. - Co on... Panie Sub-Zero, mogę się nim zająć! - powiedział Sługus. - Nie ma potrzeby! Boss pokona go bez mrugnięcia okiem! - odpowiedział Sub-Zero. - Idioto! To zupełnie bezcelowe! - krzyknął Sub-Zero w stronę Kirito, na co ten odpowiedział znów zwiększając o trochę siłę swojego ataku, tym razem kula z potworem "wystrzeliła" w powietrze co wzbudziło zadziw u każdego. - Dobra! - powiedział Kirito i po raz trzeci wystrzelił atak w kierunku kuli, tym razem w górę. Pasztet4.PNG atakichen.PNG Po skończonym ataku, kula upadła na ziemię z wielkim hukiem, po wylądowaniu z kuli wyleciał potężny "strumień" dymu, a następnie kula doznała efektu "przekrojonej na pół cebuli", lecz Bossa tam nie było... - Jest pusta! - powiedzieli w tym samym momencie Sub-Zero i Sługus. - N-Nie, nie powinno tak być! Niemożliwe! Dlaczego? Co się stało? - zaczął mówić sam do siebie Sub-Zero. - Wychodź! Wychodź! Mówie! - Co za szczęście! - powiedział uradowany Kaioshin, przerywając "śmiech wariata" - Masz pecha, Sub-Zero! - Boss został zabity przez te ataki! Zapewne nie był tak silny, niż mówiły o tym pogłoski, i nie ważne ile energii mu dostarczyłeś, nie stał się na tyle silny, niż to sobie wyobrażałeś! - Wszyscy zostaną ocaleni! - powiedział pokazując palcem wskazującym na Sub-Zero. - Nie ma powodu do zmartwień, Panie Sub-Zero. - powiedział Sługus - Nawet jeśli nie wybudziliśmy Bossa, ciągle ja tu jestem. - Do tego, jest też Vegeta, nad którym masz poczęści kontrolę. - Ale.. To nie to samo! - odpowiedział Sub-Zero z łzami w oczach - Co? Tylko rozpaczanie ci pozostało? - zapytał już pewny swego Kaioshin, a Kirito stał przestraszony. - Skoro do tego doszło, to chociaż rozprawmy się z tym Kaioshinem! - powiedział Sub-Zero do Sługusa. - Racja! - odpowiedział mu. - Zajmę jakoś Sub-Zero. - powiedział Kaioshin do Kirito. - Panie Kirito, jeśli uda sie panu wygrać, plany Sub-Zero zostaną na zawsze przekreślone! - Panie Kirito, jesteśmy tak blisko do osiągnięcia pokoju! - powiedział podniecony Kaioshin. - Cholera! To nie prawda! - powiedział Kirito. - Olbrzymia energia... Olbrzymia energia rośnie! To.. - O czym Ty mówisz? - zapytał Kaioshin. - Ten dym! Dym, który wydostał się z kuli! - Hej! Tam w górze! - powiedział Sub-Zero. - C-Czy to...? - powiedział z trudem Sługus. Wszyscy z głowami wpatrzonymi w niebo stali jak wryci przyglądając się temu, jak z wielkiego kłębu dymu tworzy się różowa istota, która z hukiem wylądowała na ziemi. thumb|left|398px Part 2 Tymczasem Adrian z Vegetą nadal obkładają się ciosami byle jak, aż w końcu następuje przełomowy moment, gdy Adrian wzlatuje w powietrze a Vegeta za nim, wystrzeliwując z rąk małe żółte szkodliwe coś. thumb|left|400px - To na nic! - powiedziałem i "przeciąłem" pocisk w połowie zadając odpowiedni ku temu cios ręką, w odpowiedzi poszło 5 kolejnych, które udało mi sie cudem wyminąć, doszedł też 6, który został potraktowany tak jak pierwszy, tylko wytworzył wokół mnie dość dużo dymu, co pozwoliło Vegecie przeprowadzić na mnie atak z zaskoczenia.Potem nie wydarzyło się nic bardziej ciekawszego... On chwycił mnie od tyłu za szyje i poszybował ze mną... Ku ziemi, zapewniając twarde lądowanie i niezły headache(ból głowy). BulBżuha.png Head&Shooters.PNG StilElajw.PNG RękoSik.PNG|Atak oddany Po wystrzeleniu w moim kierunku "chybnego" ataku, natychmiastowo posłał drugi który z pozoru wydawał się mnie trafić Vegeta wykonał szarże z okrzykiem: - Giń Kakarott! Jednak co to? Mnie tam nie było, co wywołało na nim nie małe ździwienie, jednak za chwile dałem o sobie znać z założonymi rękami mówiąc: - Nieźle, Vegeta! Ja sie dopiero rozkręcam! - Doprawdy? - zapytał Vegeta. - Taak - odpowiedziałem. - No to patrz! - powiedział i użył teleportacyjnego efektu "dodatkowego" skilla. - Co? Gdzie on? - pomyślałem drapiąc się po brodzie. - Masz dość?! - podniosłem ton, z myślą, że to usłyszy. - Nie znosze zabawy w chowanego... - stwierdziłem po 5 minutach myślenia - Zaraz cie znajde u ubije jak masło. A Vegeta sobie mnie obserwował z góry... - Chodź, chodź - powtarzał sobie pod nosem Vegeta. - Fuuu.... Ktoś tu pocisnął atomówkę, i to nie byłem ja (atomówka-pierd). - NIESPODZIANKA! - powiedział Vegeta i wystrzelił pocisk skierowany we mnie. thumb|left|400px Adrianowi udało się odwrócić i "chwycić" pocisk, ale i tak został sprowadzony na ziemie, nie zabrakło też eksplozji wywołanej przez atak Vegety. Jednakże nie zatrzymało mnie to na długo i momentalnie pojawiłem się spowrotem na tej samej wysokości, co "Vedżi" - Niezłe uniki, co Kakarott? - zapytał Vegeta - Tyle energii, a ty i tak spudłowałeś...- - Pff.. Dopiero się rozkręcam! - powiedział Vegeta i spowrotem wylądowaliśmy na ziemię. - Nie do uwierzenia, myślałem że porządnie trenowałem od tego czasu! A tu się okazuje, że jesteśmy równi - powiedziałem zmęczony. : - Musiałeś trenować jeszcze ciężej ode mnie. - To nie tak! Możliwe że trenowałem ciężej od Ciebie, ale ty masz talent do ciągłego przewyższania mnie! Nie ważne ile czasu minęło, to sie nie zmieniło! : - Wiedziałem, wiedziałem to gdy po raz pierwszy użyłeś tego skilla. - Zaraz, jak ty wtedy? Przecież to nie było w naszym wymiarze. - powiedziałem - Racja. Ale twoją energię i tak dało się wtedy wyczuć. : - Byłem w szoku.. Jakim cudem ja? Najlepszy z wojowników zostałem przewyższony przez wojownika niskiej kategorii?! : - Dlatego, głęboko w środku wiedziałem, co powinienem zrobić - powiedział Vegeta robiąc przy tym uśmieszek. - Wiem! To dlatego pozwoliłeś się kontrolować... - powiedziałem - Taak! Przypomniałem sobie o tym sługusie z turnieju. - Wszyscy którzy wcześniej go znali, ciągle powtarzali jak silny się stał. : - Zapamiętałem to i zacząłem planować... Gdybym pozwolił mu się kontrolować, Kakarott, może różnica pomiędzy nami zmniejszyłaby się... : - Rezultat jest dokładnie taki, jak się tego spodziewałem. : - Chociaż nie przyszło mi to łatwo! : -Vegeta, ty ze swoją dumą pozwoliłeś się kontrolować tylko dlatego, aby stać się silniejszy? - zapytałem - Ja.. - zaczął Vegeta :: - Ja.. Chciałem być taki, jaki byłem dawniej! :: thumb|left|400px :: - Chciałem znów stać się tym zimnym, brutalnym człowiekiem, który mógł pójść na całość w walce z tobą nie martwiąc się o nic! :: - Nie mogłem tego znieść! :: - Nie mogłem znieść tego, że zanim się spostrzegłem, przez was stałem się taki łagodny! :: - Ja ze wszystkich ludzi, miałem rodzinę, nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie :: thumb|left|400px :: - Polubiłem nawet taki styl życia... Dlatego pozwoliłem się kontrolować, aby wrócić do mojego dawnego,złego ja! :: - Dzięki temu, czuję się teraz wspaniale. - dodał na koniec z uśmieszkiem. :: - Na prawdę, Vegeta? - zapytałem i obydwaj dokonaliśmy "wzmocnienia" energii. :: Zniszczenia spowodowane przez Vegetę zdążyły wrócić do czasu, sprzed tej afery. Jednakże ludzie i tak byli sparaliżowani przez strach, Lisabeth w tym czasie zdążyła dołączyć do Mai,Asuny i Natalii. Następnie połączyły 2 stoliki i usiadły przy nich. Następnie wyjaśniły Lisabeth zaistniałą sytuację. :: - Serioo? Adrian walczy z jakimś zjaranym kapuśniakiem? - zapytała Lisabeth,na co cała reszta odpowiedziała jej kiwając twierdząco głowami. :: - O kurcze... Myślicie że da radę? - zapytała ponownie Lisabeth. :: - Musi dać radę. - odpowiedziała Maja, po czym na sali zapadła cisza, którą ponownie przerwala Lisabeth... :: - A co z Kirito? - zapytała :: - Nie wiadomo... - odpowiedziała Asuna :: - Jak to nie wiadomo? - zapytała znów Lisabeth :: - Zniknął z areny w tym samym momencie, co Adrian, Vegeta i ten niebieski NPC - odpowiedziała jej Natalia. :: - Nie wiem gdzie teraz jest, ale jest w równym niebezpieczeństwie, co Adrian... - stiwerdziła Asuna. :: - Czemu tak sądzisz? - zapytała Maja :: - Bo skoro coś było w stanie przejąć nad kimś kontrolę, to strach pomyśleć ile to coś ma sztuczek w zanadrzu. - odpowiedziała jej Asuna i znów zapadła cisza. :: Przenosimy się teraz, do bliżej wspomnianego Kirito, który wraz z Kaioshinem przeżywają... Szok, ale nie tylko oni. :: ''- Wielmożny Sub-Zero, to właśnie jest Boss? - zapytał Mr. Sługus.'' :: - Nie wiem... Nie widziałem go wcześniej, w przeciwieństwie do Kaioshina. - odpowiedział mu Sub-Zero. :: - Czy to właśnie jest Boss? - zapytał tym razem Kirito. :: - T-Tak! Nigdy nie zapomnę, tej przerażającej twarzy! - odpowiedział Kaioshin. :: - Wygląda na to, że to jednak on - stwierdził Sub-Zero. :: - On? - zapytał Sługus na widok "porannej gimnastyki" potwora. :: - Myślałem, że będzie większy, jak na bossa przystało. - stwierdził Kirito. :: - Wszystko na nic! Nie możemy nawet uciec! - wykrzykiwał Kaioshin. :: - Na pewno? - powiedział Kirito. :: - Jego moc jest ogromna, ale nie aż tak, żebyśmy byli totalnie bezsilni - stwierdził. :: - Naprawdę? Panie Kirito?! - zapytał Kaioshin. :: - Tak, jeśli tylko udało mi się wykrzesać pełnie mocy... - odpowiedział Kirito. Nagle Boss zaczął się zbliżać w ich kierunku, a oni tylko stali sparaliżowani strachem. :: - Buuu! - wydał z siebie odgłos i zaczął klaskać w stronę Sub-Zero. :: Tymczasem... :: '' Frajer.PNG MegaFrajer.PNG '' :: - Cholera! - krzyknął Vegeta i ruszył do ataku. :: - Czekaj, Vegeta! czekaj! - krzyknąłem. :: thumb|254px :: :::: - Pojawiła się ogromna energia! :::: - Kaioshin jednak miał racje! ::: Przez chwilę obaj popatrzeli w kierunku zachodnim, po czym Vegeta wylądował na ziemi i zaczął się śmiać. ::: - To jest ten ich Boss? - powiedział Vegeta :::: - Przez ten cały czas zastanawiałem się jak potężny musi być, a tu pojawia się "Coś" z tak żałosnym poziomem. :::: - Tak właśnie myślałem. :::: - Słuchaj Kakarott! Staliśmy się niesamowicie silni. :::: - Niewyobrażalnie silni! - dodał zaciskając prawą rękę w pięść, a ja tylko słuchałem jego słów. :::: - Czy ten cały Kaioshin, który niby miał być potężny, choć raz zaimponował Ci swoją mocą? :::: - To właśnie on był zaskoczony naszą siłą, prawda? :::: - Innymi słowy dla Kaioshina Boss może i jest śmiertelnym zagrożeniem, podczas gdy dla nas jest zwykłym śmieciem! ::: - N-Nie, to nie tak! - powiedziałem :::: - Coś jest dziwnego w jego energii! ::: - Przestań pieprzyć głupoty! - wtrącił Vegeta :::: - Jeśli próbujesz się wymigać od walki, to ci się to nie uda! ::: - Vegeta! Też musiałeś to zauważyć. - powiedziałem. ::: Wróćmy teraz do Bossa... ::: ''-'' W końcu się pokazał, ale wygląda na to, że to bezmózgi, niezbyt silny, opóźniony w rozwoju idiota. - stwierdził Sługus, a po tych słowach Boss zmierzył go wzrokiem. ::: - Co jest? Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - zapytał Sługus. ::: Boss w odpowiedzi zbliżył się do niego, zadał cios 2 palcami w oczy, a następnie zadał cios kopem w głowe, po czym Sługus wylądował w skałach. ::: OkularShoot.PNG TagBardzoMięciutkooo.PNG ::: - Wzrosła! Jego energia gwałtownie wzrosła! - powiedział Kirito. :::: - Jest silny! Zbyt silny! :::: Powrót do Vegety i Adriana... :::: thumb|192px ::: - Zmieniła się w ogromną energie! To nie jest taki sobie zwykły przeciwnik! - powiedziałem. ::: ::: thumb|left :: :: Wracając do Bossa i innych... :: - Hehe, tak tu sobie stoimy, a nie wspomniałem wam jeszcze o najciekawszym - powiedział Sub-Zero. :::: - Boss pomimo swojej potęgi, jest posłuszny temu, który przywrócił go do życia poprzez zdjęcie pieczęci z jego "kopuły". ::: - Zaraz... To znaczy że...? - Kaioshin gadał sobie nerwowo sam do siebie, a Sub-Zero się uśmiechnął parszywie. ::: - Bossie! Nakazuję, abyś zabił tamtych dwóch! - powiedział Sub-Zero do Bossa, na którego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech...Szaleńca. ::: thumb|left|400px :: ::- Spokojnie! Jestem na tyle szybki, byśmy mogli uciec! - powiedział Kirito, po czym wziął Kaioshina za rękę i rozpoczęła się dramatyczna ucieczka, której Boss tylko się przyglądywał. ::- Ej! Bossie! Uciekną ci! - wydzierał się Sub-Zero. ::Boss po minucie wkońcu sam przystąpił do lotu. Jak się niestety okazało, jest o wiele szybszy od Kirito... Pokazał to poprzez wyprzedzenie i pojawienie się tuż przed nimi. ::- Niemożliwe! - powiedział Kirito. ::- Giń! - powiedział Boss zapodając mu w głowę cios na pełnych bickach, wbijając go w ziemię. ::Następnym celem okazał się Kaioshin, który dostał "z liścia dwustronnego", potem też dostał "gonga powalającego". W następstwie po tym jak Boss sobie spokojnie wylądował i zamierzał wykonać cios ostateczny, Kirito wrócił do gry przez kopnięcie bossa w głowę i odrzut na 5 metrów, bynajmniej tak by się mogło zdawać... Boss wstał jak by nigdy nic i dostał się spowrotem w to samo miejsce, a następnie... ::- Przeszkadzasz! Spadaj! - powiedział i wystawił ręcę przed siebie, a nieświadomy Kirito ruszył do ataku. Od razu przywitała go fala wytworzona przez potwora. ::thumb|left|398px ::- Panie Kirito! Uważaj! - krzyknął Kaioshin, lecz na marne. ::thumb|400px ::- Nie ma mowy... - pomyślał Kaioshin używając jednego, ze swoich skilli, który sprawił, że Kirito ustąpił toru pociskowi. Padł na ziemię nieprzytomny, w lesie. ::::- Proszę, przeżyj - powiedział Kaioshin i padł. :::- I to by było tyle, choć byłeś kłopotliwy... - powiedział Sub-Zero. ::::- Teraz nic nas nie powstrzyma! :::Znów u Vegety i Adriana... Vegeta przystępuje do ataku, zadaje 2 ciosy, które Adrian skutecznie blokuje :::thumb|left :::- Nie czas na to! Przez nas ten potwór został wybudzony! - powiedziałem :::- Myślisz że mnie to obchodzi?! To nie ma nic wspólnego z naszą walką! - odpowiedział :::- Wszyscy zostaną zabici! Wszyscy! Bulma i Trunks też! - powiedziałem :::- Zamknij się! - krzyknął po 5 sekundach + zapodał mi z kolanka w brzuch, potem tylko z łokcia w pape dostałem. ::::- Sprzedałem duszę Sub-Zero właśnie by pozbyć się takich słabości! - powiedział próbując zadać 2 ciosy w ryjca, które uniknąłem. ::::- Nie obchodzi mnie, co się z nimi stanie! - dopowiedział i zadał cios, który też zblokowałem. ::::thumb|left|400px :::- Kłamiesz! - powiedziałem i tak koksiarsko mu strzeliłem w żarówe, po czym (nie)biedak padł na ziemię. :::thumb|left|400px :::- Nie sprzedałeś duszy całkowicie - powiedziałem do nadal leżącego Vegety. :::Ten sobie wstał, splunął na bok trochu krwi z papy i powiedział: :::- Dobra, przełóżmy walkę. ::::- Ten cały Boss martwi cię tak bardzo, że nie możesz skupić się na walce. :::- Vegeta! - powiedziałem ucieszony z jego decyzji. :::- Masz jakieś gunwo na zregenerowanie HP i energii? Obydwaj straciliśmy o wiele za dużo, jednego jak i drugiego. - powiedział Vegeta. :::- Jeśli wszyscy połączymy siły, to rozprawimy się z tym shitem raz, dwa! - powiedziałem będąc w trakcie wyciągania worka z "gunwami". :::Trolololo, nie ma tak dobrze... Vegeta zdołał oszukać Adriana, co dało mu szanse na swobodne zadanie ciosu od tyłu głowę, no i w rezultacie doświadczył on K.O, a działanie dodatkowego skilla zakończyło się, a z worka wyleciało jedno gunwo, na kształt fasolki. :::thumb|left|400px :::- Pomyśleć, że nawet ty czasem potrafisz być nieostrożny. - powiedział Vegeta, a następnie podniósł z ziemi fasolkę i ją zjadł. Wrócił do stanu sprzed rozpoczęcia walki. :::- Przeze mnie ten Boss powstał, więc to ja się z nim policzę. ::::- Naszą walkę dokończymy później... ::::- Jeśli przeżyje. :::CDN.... ::: Kategoria:Sword Slash Online Kategoria:Odcinki